


The Baker Street Box of Chocolates

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: For Purrfectlmt whose latest comment inspired this :D"That’s like seeing some amazing Swiss dark chocolate (redundant, I know), and having to keep from nibbling on it, using only the force of your own will."





	The Baker Street Box of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purrfectlmt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfectlmt/gifts).



> Yes, this is what my life has become now *facepalms* 
> 
> Honestly, I was a good girl I was....a lifetime ago :P before I discovered the Sherlock fandom.....
> 
> So this box of chocolates includes dark chocolate, Cointreau filled chocolate, sea salt caramel, homemade chocolate fudge and chocolate lava cake.
> 
> Nibble away.....but which one of our favourites does each chocolate represent?!! 
> 
> Let the guessing games begin !!!

**Author's Note:**

> The quote 'I can resist anything except temptation' is from the brilliant Oscar Wilde of course!


End file.
